High School: Saints Row style remake
by videogamer100
Summary: The protagonist's younger sister is forced to go to a Steelport high school. The catch is the school is ran the Syndicate's teenage sons and daughters. I think it's time for a revolution. Chapter 10 is up!
1. New City, New Gang, New School

**Okay let's try this again. I don't own anything. Sorry when I first made this it was a piece of crap. Give me other chance. Here is the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New city, new gang, new school<p>

The Protagonist is taking his little sister, who just is sixteen years old and her name is Michelle, to school. Michelle is sitting in the passenger seat whining like a bitch. Michelle complained, "Big brother why you got to be such an asshole? I mean instead of letting me go shoot up the Syndicate. I have to go to fucking high school. To make it worse it's a damn Steelport school." The Protagonist reply, "Michelle, I'm saying this because I love you. Go fuck yourself." The Protagonist pulled up in front of the school. Michelle said, "I'm not going to school. My ass is staying in this car." The Protagonist furiously said, "Bitch you forced me to do this." The Protagonist got out the car, walked to the passenger side, opened the door, unfastened Michelle's seat beat, dragged her out the car, ran back in the car, drove off and yelled, "Have a nice day at school!" Michelle said to herself, "Shaundi was right my brother is a fucking asshole." Michelle walks to first block class.

* * *

><p>Michelle walks into her first block class. As soon as she walked in everybody stared at her. Michelle thought to her, why everybody stares when there is a new kid. The teacher, said to class, "Class we have a new student. Tell us what your name is?" Michelle answer, "My name is Michelle Moore." said, "Ms. Moore please take a seat behind Cindy." Michelle took her seat behind the preppy girl and in front of Goth girl. Michelle didn't pay attention in class. She was too focused on what she is going to do after school. At the last minutes of class the teacher let us talk to each other. The preppy girl is named Cindy and Goth girl's name is Sara. They are sisters. They are pretty nice and cool to hang out with. So far Michelle's day is going okay.<p>

* * *

><p>The bell was going to ring in 5 minutes. A boy wearing red clothes came to the front of the classroom. (Boy name is Brad) He shouted, "Everybody shut the fuck up." Everybody stops talking. Michelle thought to herself, who he does think he is. Brad continued, "I see we got a new bitch at my school. I think this is a perfect to remind everybody how things work here." He looked at Michelle. Michelle was getting pissed because he was talking like he runs the school and no one was saying anything about it. He continued, "They're 2 types in this school. The people who are part of the Syndicate. The people who work for the Syndicate." He pointed at Michelle and said, "Obviously this purple bitch isn't a Syndicate member." Michelle couldn't take anymore. She had to say something. Michelle stood up and said, "I don't know the fuck you are talking to, but sure as hell ain't talking me." He replied, "Do you know who you are fucking talking to?" Michelle walked right front of Brad and said, "Yeah I know exactly who I'm talking. Some bastard who thinks he can control this school and everyone in it. I'm not part of the Syndicate. I'll be never part of the Syndicate. And I am not the Syndicate's bitch. So you can kiss my rich ass." Brad didn't take that so well. He grabbed Michelle by the neck and started choking her. To make the situation even more fucked up this happen in front of the whole class and nobody did anything. Michelle almost blacked out when he let go of her. Michelle coughed and said, "If you think that is going to intimate me. You are a real fucking idiot." Brad laughed and said, "I really like, but I am not going to have some bitch attacking my power." Brad started to pull out a gun that was hidden under his coat, but the bell rang. Michelle quickly got up, picked up her stuff, and ran out the door. Michelle thought to herself, this school is so fucked up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this remake is better. Please let me know if something is wrong with my stories. Just don't be an ass about it. Please review and try to compare this school to your school. I don't own anything.<strong>


	2. 2nd block

Chapter 2: 2nd block

As Michelle walked to her second block she thought to herself, what the fuck is wrong with this school? It is like the Syndicate run the fucking school. Jasmine and I used to run the Stilwater high school and junior high, but that was Stilwater and this is Steelport. I wish I was back at Stilwater right now. Michelle walked into 2nd block class, which is Science class, and took a seat beside Sara. Sara said to Michelle, "Hey Michelle about what happen last block…" Michelle stops her, "I'm going to fucking murder every single Syndicate because of dumbass." Sara continued, "I was going to say do the exact opposite. The Syndicate has been running the school for years and I don't think you can just change that." Michelle replied, "Sara don't take this the wrong way, but I don't give a damn about what you think. I'm going to take down the Syndicate and nothing or no one is going to stop me." Sara said, "Fine, when the Syndicate crushes you like an ant don't be crying to me." Michelle said, "On the highly unlikely chance I will fail. You will be the last person I'll run to. I just need you to give me the name of that Syndicate boy." Sara said, "You are really going to go through with this. Fine his name is Brad Wilson and as you already know he runs the Syndicate at the school." Sara asked Michelle to turn and look at the girl with a red sleeveless shirt on. Sara continued, "Her name is Julie Lewis. She is Brad's bitch and pretty much the whole Syndicate's bitch also. She is running the Syndicate when Brad is not here." Michelle said, "I hate her already." The teacher, Mrs. Wilson, walked in the classroom.

The class was about to end in twenty minutes and Mrs. Wilson had to step out of the classroom. She said, "You can talk for the rest of the class peroid. Just don't get too loud." Mrs. Wilson walked out of the classroom. Michelle asked Sara, "Is Brad related to Mrs. Wilson and how do you know so much about the Syndicate?" Sara answered, "Mrs. Wilson is Brad's mother. I use to like her until I found out she was Brad's mother and I use to be one of the Syndicate's member girlfriend. He cheated on me with that bitch Julie. It's funny how I got kicked out and Julie didn't." Michelle replied, "If he cheated on you with Julie than he is no good for you anyway." Sara said, "Thanks, I needed that. Why do you wear so much purple? You look like one of the people who are fighting the Syndicate, the Saints. You even act like one… of… them. Are you a…" Michelle interrupted her, "Shut up. I don't want anybody to know that, yet." Sara whispered, "if you are a Saint why are you are here? Can't you tell your boss you want to help them and not go to high school?" Michelle replied, "First of all he is not my boss to me. He is my brother to me. Second of all I tried. He literally threw me out of the car and drove off." Sara said, "Wow he is an ass." Michelle laughed, "I know actually…" Michelle noticed Julie walking up to her desk. Michelle said, "What do you want bitch?" Julie said, "I heard about what happen last block between you and my guy. I am the only one in this school who is allowed near my guy. NO OTHER GIRL!" Michelle said, "You get mad at your boyfriend tried to murder me. Wow you are stupid." Julie said, "Shut up you provoked him." Michelle said, "So I provoked him by standing up for myself. That's bullshit." Julie gets mad and said, "Bitch I told you to SHUT UP!" Julie slapped Michelle, hard. Sara said, "You just fucked with the wrong." Michelle jumped on top of Julie and started beating the shit out of Julie. Of course everybody recorded it on their cell phone. The bell rang and Michelle got up and said, "This is not over. You just made thing ten times worse for the Syndicate."


	3. It's lunch time, oh boy

Chapter 3 everybody. I try to work as fast as I can. P.S. I own nothing. P.S.S: Remember my 2 Saints Row stories do crossover.

Chapter 3: It's lunch time

11th graders have lunch at the beginning of 3rd block. Michelle was happy to see Cindy was in her class. They drop their stuff off at the classroom at went to lunch. While they were walking in the hallway they caught up with Sara. Sara and said, "He is right there." Michelle said. "Who is right there? Is it Brad?" Sara answered, "No it's my ex-boyfriend, Aaron." Sara pointed at a Goth boy wearing blue walking with Brad and a boy wearing a lot of green. Michelle said, "He was your boyfriend. Wow, you got bad taste in men." Sara said, "Shut up he is not that bad looking."

Michelle, Sara, and Cindy sat at the table when they got their food. Michelle noticed there was a table in front of the lunchroom that was glamorous and extremely nice looking. Michelle asked, "Is that teacher's table?" Cindy replied, "Fuck no. the teachers don't even eat that the lunchroom. That table is for the Syndicate." Michelle said, "We get shitty tables while they get a table that look nicer than a 5 star restaurant. That's bullshit" Cindy said, "Hey look on the bright side. They are over there and we are over here." Michelle said, "That won't matter when I am running this school." Cindy busted out laughing. Sara whispered to Cindy, "She's serious." Cindy said, "Oh well good luck with that. The Syndicate had been running the school for years." Michelle said, "You can tell her, Sara." Sara whispered to Cindy that she is a Saint. Cindy said, "You are! Well that increases your chances, but I'm not helping you." Michelle said, " We can use your help. You are part of the newspaper. That can help us. If I win and you helped me you will get part of the school." Cindy said, "Julie runs the newspaper. She will go tell the Syndicate if she found out I was with you and I don't want to know what the Syndicate will do to me if I helped you so the answer is hell no."

While Sara and Michelle tried to convince Cindy to join somebody taped Michelle on her shoulder. Michelle turned around and saw it was Brad. Michelle said, "What the fuck do you want?" Brad said, "I just want to simply apologize." Michelle was surprised, "What!" Brad said, "Yeah I am so sorry about my actions. I should have not assumed that you were part of another gang the Syndicate were currently fighting. I was wrong so can you forgive me?" Brad grabbed Michelle's hand and kisses it. Michelle doesn't know how to react to this. He choked her in the first block and now he wants to say he is sorry. That's just straight bullshit. She has an idea to find out his true motive. Michelle said, "I accept your apology." Brad said, "Good. There is one more thing I want to you to do." Michelle replied, "What is it?" Brad said, "I mention there is a gang the Syndicate is fighting. The gang name is called the Saints and I want you to say The Syndicate will the Saints." Michelle asked, "Why?" Brad said, "For moral support" Michelle thought moral support my ass. What does he really want? Michelle said, "What if I refuse to do it?" Brad said, "I got a funny story to tell you. My girlfriend Julie got beat by some chick that she pissed off. Since this chick was too busy beating up Julie she didn't notice that her cell phone wasn't in her pocket." Michelle checked her pockets and her cell phone was continued, "Julie stole her cell phone while this chick was beating her up. Pretty smart. Julie gave the cell phone to me." Brad pulled out Michelle's cell phone out of her pocket. Brad continued, "I just been looking through this cool Smartphone. This chick got really interesting contact list. I feel like sharing this to the whole lunch room."Michelle thought damn it; if he read my contact list out loud everybody will know I'm a Saint. If I say those words it is like a betrayal to the Saints. What will my big brother do in this situation?

Michelle said, "Go head and read my fucking contact list, hell I'll read it myself." Michelle grabs cell phone from Brad and reads her contact list aloud, "The contact on my phone is Shaundi, Pierce, Angel De La Muerte, and most important Brian Moore aka my big brother aka the leader of the Saints. See Brad there is no need for you to tell everybody I'm a Saint. I already told everybody. Hell, I love being a Saint."Now Brad doesn't know how to react. Brad thought, usually people would give up after taking their cell phone and threaten to tell everybody their privacy, but not Michelle. She isn't going to bow to nobody. How am I going to get her to join the Syndicate? She's too fucking loyal. Brad said, "Bitch you're a dumbass. The Syndicate is the most powerful gang in Steelport. We have been running this school for years and you think you can fuck with us. Are you out your fucking mind?"Michelle said, "I'm out of my mind because I refuse to be like everybody else in this fucking school and actually do what you Syndicate motherfuckers tell me to do. Fuck that, fuck you, and fuck the Syndicate. This conversation is over, bitch." Michelle back down on her seat. Brad was going to say something, but he stopped himself and thought, she will find out what Syndicate does for bitches like her.

Michelle continued to talk to Sara and Cindy. Sara said, "Michelle you are crazy for talking to the leader of the high school Syndicate like that. That's probably the stupidest thing you can do in this school." Cindy said, "No, it is the most badass thing she can do in this school. It shows she is not like me and you. She is not afraid of the Syndicate and she is 99% positive the Syndicate going down. I'm with her." Michelle said, "Thanks Cindy." Sara said, "Fine, but you go down we all go down." Michelle said, "Trust me those Syndicate fuckers ain't going to take me down."

Brad sat with his friends, Aaron and Leon (guy in green). Leon said, "You just let that bitch talk to you like that." Brad said, "Trust me she is not getting away from talking to a Syndicate member like that. We will crush her." Aaron said, "How?" Brad said, "Aaron didn't Matt teach you how hack into anything?" Aaron said, "Yeah. What does that got do with anything?" Brad said, "We can make her fail 11th grade by changing her grades. Leon you work at the newspaper office with Cindy. So you can…" Leon said, "I not doing anything to Cindy. She has nothing to do with this." Brad said, "Cindy is friends with Michelle." Leon said, "So." Brad said, "Fine you don't have to do shit to Cindy, but if Cindy is working with Michelle." Leon said, "Yeah I know you will hurt her like you will hurt Michelle." Brad said, "Glad you understand. I can't wait to have that bitch, Michelle, begging for mercy on her knees."

Thanks for reading and sorry for taking forever. I promise more will happen in the next chapter. Please review/ comment. Don't be a jerk when you comment.


	4. Things get violent

**Here is chapter 4 of my high school story. Oh and this story might become an M-rated story. Sorry guys. P.S I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Things get violent<p>

Cindy and Michelle entered the classroom and sat down in their seats. Michelle asked Cindy, "Are you connected Syndicate in any way?" Cindy said, "Well kind of." Michelle said, "Kind of?" The teacher walked in the classroom. Michelle thought to herself, I could tell by the look of this teacher that she bitch. The teacher said, "I am going to put you all in assigned seats." A student asked, "Why?" The teacher replied, "Because I want to." Michelle said to Cindy, "I hate this bitch." Cindy said, "Everybody hate ." Ms. Hill told the whole to get up so she put in alphabetical order. The whole class got up except Leon. Ms. Hill yelled, "Leon, get up!" Leon said, "I don't want to." Ms. Hill said, "What makes you think you can do whatever you want?"Leon said, "This proves that I can do whatever I want." Leon showed a green star tattoo on his hand. Leon continued, "So teach I can sit here if I want to and also..." Leon pointed to Cindy and said, "My girl and her friends can sit anywhere they want to." The teacher said, "Well then Leon you can sit here. Cindy you can sit anywhere too." Cindy smiled and said, "Come on Michelle let's sit over here." Leon looked pissed and said, "Wait just a second, that bitch Michelle is your friend?" Cindy said softly, "Yes, is something wrong with that?" Leon replied, "Uh YES! Never mind only Cindy can choose where she wants to sit NOT HER FRIEND." Cindy said, "Fine." and sat down somewhere.

* * *

><p>Michelle ends up sitting in-between Cindy and Leon vertically. In the middle of class Cindy turn around and said, "Can you pass this to Leon?" Michelle replied, "First, you didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend that is a Syndicate member. Now you want me to pass a fucking note to him." Cindy replied, "Listen I'll explain about the whole 'Syndicate boy is my boyfriend thing later.' All I'm asking is to give him a fucking note is that too hard." Michelle took the note and said, "Fine."Michelle turned around and said, "Hey your bitch wants to give this note." Leon snatched the note from Michelle's hand. Michelle said, "Hey don't need to be an ass." Leon replied, "And you don't need to go against the Syndicate, so we are even." Michelle was going to say something else, but the teacher yelled, "Michelle, turn around!" Michelle said, "Fine", turned around and continued doing her work.<p>

* * *

><p>The teacher called Michelle to take a letter to the office. Michelle was willing to do anything to not sit behind Leon. Michelle asked, "Where is the Office?" Leon nearly jumped out of his seat saying, "I would be glad to escort her to the office, Ms. Hill." said, "Why not?" Michelle thought, why not because he might try to kill, literally. As Leon walked to the door Cindy grab his sleeve and said, "You better not hurt my friend." Leon smiled and smiled, "Can't you trust me? I have been dating you since the fifth grade remember." Cindy let go and said, "Fine, I trust you." Leon replied, "I knew you would." Leon looked at Michelle and said, "Don't worry the office is not far from here." Michelle thought, he was acting like an asshole and now he is all nice and stuff. I totally don't trust him.<p>

Michelle and Leon walked to the office which was in another building which was a long walk. Leon said, "You are good at influencing people. I heard a lot of people in the hallway about rebelling against Syndicate already." Michelle said, "Okay." Leon continued, "The Syndicate like people like that." Michelle replied, "Doesn't matter what the Syndicate does. I never gonna be a Syndicate member. I just want to recruit me then fuck you. I can hardly believe you are dumb enough to try…" Leon punched Michelle in the face and grabbed her head and slammed her into the concrete. Leon said while holding Michelle's head to the ground, "You made two mistakes. First, you refused to join the Syndicate. Second, you refused to the cousin of Killbane." Michelle mumbled something. Leon said, "What?" Michelle elbowed Leon in the eye. Michelle got up and repeatedly punched Leon. Michelle kicked Leon once to make sure he was down and took off. Michelle thought he tried to kill me because I said no. The Syndicate is crazy.

* * *

><p>Michelle cleaned up her face in the bathroom. Michelle said to herself, "That shit hurts. Hey if my big brother can take a bullet for the Saints then I can a few licks to the face. It still hurts like hell. I should tell my big brother." After Michelle got done she found the office and deliver the letter.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle went back to the room and saw Leon talking to Cindy. Michelle whispered, "Damn" Leon walked away from Cindy when he saw Michelle and smiled at her. Michelle thought, note to self: make sure you hit him hard enough to wipe that stupid smile off his fucking face. Michelle walked up to Cindy and said, "Whatever he said don't believe him. He attacked me first. I just defended myself." Cindy said, "I believe you. He just told me everything that happened." Michelle said confused, "He did?" Cindy answered, "Yes, I know him and he is willing to do anything to protect the Syndicate. Before you came he was a nice guy and now he must protect Syndicate's power. I don't like that and you seem like a person who can stop him so that is why I joined the Saints." Michelle said, "Well you made the right choice, but I'm not sorry for kicking your man's ass." Cindy said, "You shouldn't be." The bell rang. Michelle was going to walk with Cindy to the next class since they have the same class together, but after Cindy put her book bag on Leon grab Cindy. Cindy said, "Hey let go of me, Leon." Leon said, "I got to show you something." Leon rushed out the door dragging Cindy with him. Michelle said, "How could he be a guy? The world may never know." Michelle walked to her next class.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like that chapter. I have a lot of free time so the next chapter is coming soon. Please reviewcomment. Would you have joined the Syndicate after being choked and beaten?**


	5. Things go down in last block

**As a gift to my fans I gonna to do one more chapter of my most popular story: High School Saints Row Style (remake). P.S. You know I know that I own completely NOTHING, but the gift I get for Christmas**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Things go down in last block and new member of the Saints<p>

Michelle was walking to her 4th block and more importantly her last block. She thought if I can survive 3 blocks with the Syndicate assholes. I can survive one more block before she finally goes back home and play her Xbox. Michelle entered the classroom and thought OH HELL NO. I might as well skip this class every fucking day. There was Sara, Cindy, Brad, Julie, Leon, and Aaron in her favorite subject, English, classroom. You know shit about to go down.

* * *

><p>Michelle sat across from the Syndicate with Cindy, Sara and some quiet girl with an IPad. Sara said, "Hey Michelle, people are saying you got your ass kicked by Leon. Is it true? Michelle answered, "Hell No!" I kicked his ass." Cindy said, "No one going to believe you since Leon is stronger than you." Michelle replied, "You can win a fight without using a lot of strength." Sara said, "Yeah by bringing a gun." The quiet girl said, "Actually you can also win a fight by speed." Michelle asked, "What did you say?" The girl said, "Oh nothing." Cindy said, "Hush the teacher is coming."<p>

* * *

><p>The teacher came in the classroom and said, "Hello class." She is very perky. Michelle said, "Who is this bitch?" Cindy answered, "I don't know. Our old teacher quit. This is our new teacher." The teacher said, "I'm Mrs. Morey. I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year! All we are doing today is a worksheet since I'm new here." Ms. Morey gave them the worksheet and sat down at her desk. A few minutes later Ms. Morey said, "Oh I forgot to that I you the rules in my classroom." Michelle thought, I'm about to hate this teacher in a few seconds. Ms. Morey continued, "All you have to do is my work than you do whatever, you can even have your cell phone out. I don't care." Michelle thought, cool teacher so far. Ms. Morey continued, "Also I know this whole 'Syndicate run the school shit'. Well, that doesn't apply in this classroom. I really don't give a damn about the Syndicate. Personally, I hate them. So if you're a Syndicate member and you got special privileges in other classes. You don't have them here." Michelle though, I love this teacher. Aaron tapped Brad on the shoulder and said, "Hey she is taking away our rights as a Syndicate member." Brad said, "I am not worrying about her. I'll simply have her killed like other teachers we had like her. I'm thinking how are going to stop Michelle." Julie said pissed, "Why are thinking about her? You can have her easily killed too. So stop focusing on her." Brad said, "Why you sound so pissed? I want Michelle to be tortured before I kill her slowly that includes everyone who followed her." Brad looked at Leon and said, "That especially your dumbass girlfriend, Cindy. She had too many chances to join the Syndicate and she joined the Saints. So don't be crying when the Syndicate put her six feet under." Leon replied, "I won't be crying when she dies. Actually I believe she deserve it." Leon thought, I have been friends with Aaron and Brad since I was a baby. Of course, I agree with them and the Syndicate comes first.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle turn around and looked at the girl with the IPad and asked, "Whatcha you doing?" The girl pulled the IPad closer to her and said, "Why do you want to know?" Michelle said, "Just trying to start a conversation. Now I'm curious, what are you doing?" The girl quietly said, "It's nothing really." Cindy told Michelle, "That's Janet she is very very quiet. Nobody talks her." Michelle said, "I just did." Sara said, "She won't get caught up in this Saints vs Syndicate shit." Michelle said, "We'll see about that." Michelle turned back around and this time she saw what was on the IPad. Michelle nearly yelled, "You're hacking into the school system!" Janet said, "Shut up not so loud and don't say hacking. You make it sound so illegal." Sara said, "Because it is." Janet continued, "I'm just fixing my grade on a test. It's no big deal. So don't make a big fuss over it." Michelle said, "Oh I will tell." Janet begged, "No, please don't I'm almost valedictorian." Michelle said, "So you cheated your way to valedictorian." Janet replied, "No, I didn't. I'm actually smart, but I forget to study one time and my grade drop to a 95. I'm just fixing the grade." Michelle smiled and said, "I will tell unless you help me fight the Syndicate." Janet sighted and said, "Fine I'll help you." Michelle said, "Don't worry. Sara, Cindy, and I will keep your dirty little secret."<p>

* * *

><p>Ms. Morey got up and said, "I have to go somewhere. If the bell rings before I come back you guys can leave." Ms. Morey left the classroom. Michelle thought, time to start some shit. Michelle walked to the Syndicate side of the room and got into Brad's face. Brad said, "What the fuck do you want? A kiss." Michelle replied, "Oh fuck no. I just ask you, did you enjoy your day today?" Julie asked, "What the fuck kind of question is that?" Michelle said, "I asked Brad not you, so have you enjoyed your day at school?" Brad said, "You have ruined my whole fucking day." Michelle said, "That's too bad because today was your last in power. By this time tomorrow you will lose ¼ of your power to me." Brad got mad and said, "Bitch, you are getting on my last damn nerve. Do you know how the fuck you are going to stop us? Are you going whine to dumbass big brother because you can't stop me yourself?" Michelle answered, "I don't need my big brother or his Saints to defeat your bitch ass. I have my own Saints to stop you." Brad thought I really hate how she never gives up. I also find it kinda hot. Brad said, "You are really making me fucking mad." Michelle replied, "Why you getting mad? You getting mad you know you can't handle me. I'm done talking with you." Michelle began to walk away, but she turned back around. Brad said, "I thought you were done talking." Michelle replied, "I am." Michelle punching Brad ad hard as she can. Michelle yelled, "Damn! That felt so good! 'Bout time I threw the first punch!" Brad was going to punch back, but the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Brad was walking with Julie, Aaron, and Leon. Aaron said, "Can we hurry up and kill her already? She gets on all of our nerves." Julie replied, "Especially, mine." Brad said, "Y'all calm down. I said I got this." Julie asked, "Are you HONESTLY sure you handle her?" Brad kissed Julie and said, "Trust me I got this." Brad thought, I think I got this. I never had to deal with a crazy, hot bitch like Michelle. I got to kill her before I start liking her.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle walked with Cindy, Sara, and Janet. Sara said, "Hey, me and Cindy can find more people to join the Saints." Janet added, "And I can ruin the Syndicate technologically." Michelle said, "We are so going to kick the Syndicate's ass." Michelle looked at Cindy and said, "If I find out someone tell the Syndicate about what we do. I will personally hunt you down." Cindy thought I will never betray the Saints and Leon can't persuade me to do that. I think he can't. Michelle said, "It's our time now. Let's get this shit started."<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle entered her brother's (Brian) car. Brian asked, "So how was your day at school?" Michelle was about to tell him everything, but she thought what Brad said. *Flashback* Brad said, "Are you going whine to dumbass big brother because you can't stop me yourself?" *Flashback end* Michelle thought, No I'm not going to whine to my brother I can handle shit myself. Michelle answered her brother's question, "It was a really boring day." Brian replied, "Well school usually is boring." Brian drove Michelle home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know there is a lot of back and forth, but the story gets better I promise. So Brad is developing a crush on Michelle and his solution is to kill her before he likes her too much. Julie is obviously jealous of Michelle. Michelle doesn't trust Cindy because Cindy's boyfriend is Leon and she refuses to tell her brother about that's a lot of things going on. I hope you enjoyed the intro of this story. (Yes, all five chapters were the intro.) I won't write any more in a while because I'll be busy. Please reviewcomment. What Syndicate member (other than Brad) should Michelle get rid of first? Do you think Michelle should have told her big brother about what happen at school? P.S. There are a lot more characters to come. Merry Christmas and vote in my poll and chose what character you hate the most.**


	6. So much drama

**Hello people I'm doing other chapter of this story because it is one of my favorite stories I ever made. After you read my story go to my profile and how you can be part of Saints vs Syndicate high war. Oh and 1,741 people have red this story since it came out and the number keeps going. Thanks guys for taking the time to read this story. Enough talk lets get to action. P.S. My stories do cross over P.S.S I own nothing. P.S.S.S You will see a lot of POVs.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: So much drama<p>

Michelle sat in the back seat while Ashley (a Saint) took her to school. Michelle was texting to her best friend, Jasmine. Michelle found out her Jasmine is moving to Steelport tomorrow. Michelle asked Ashley, "Who's taking Jasmine to Steelport?" Ashley replied, "I'm taking her to Steelport. Do you want to come?" Michelle replied, "Hell yeah!" Ashley said, "I'll ask your brother. I'm sure he'll say yes." Ashley parked the car in front of the school and said, "Have a nice day." Michelle thought, I won't have nice day. Michelle got out the walk to the door. Ashley drove away.

* * *

><p>Michelle walked to the door of the school. Michelle realized the door was locked. Michelle looked at her watch and said, "Damn I'm early. Now what am I supposed to do." Michelle saw Janet being dropped off at school. Michelle yelled, "Hey Janet!" Janet waved back and started walking away. Michelle caught up to Janet and said, "Hey, where you're going?" Janet replied, "I'm going the courtyard." Michelle said, "The courtyard?" Janet said, "Yeah, It's the place you go to if you're early."Michelle began walking with Janet. Janet said, "I got some info on some of the Syndicate member. " Michelle said, "Okay tell me." Janet said, "I got absolutely nothing on Brad, sorry. He keeps his computer well protected, but I got a lot on Julie, his cheating girlfriend. Julie is Brad's girlfriend. She is also one of Brad's best friend's girlfriend, Aaron. She is also dating a crazy French student named Jon Paul. I forgot the names of her other 9 boyfriends." Michelle surprised said, "Other nine boyfriends! Damn, she can give Zimos competition any day." Janet asked, "Who's Zimos?" Michelle said, "A person that works with my brother. How can she keep all these boyfriends a secret?" Janet continued, "She got strong influences. Next is Aaron. " Michelle said, "That cheating asshole. Sara told me that he cheated on her with that bitch, Julie." Janet said, "He doesn't love Julie and he is not an asshole. Julie is blackmailing him into a relationship. He is Julie's backup plan." Michelle asked, "Backup plan?" Janet said, "Yeah, if Brad breaks up with her. She will still be in the Syndicate because Aaron will keep her in."Michelle said, "Why Aaron won't do anything about Julie? She did ruined his relationship with Sara."Janet said, "First, Julie is above Aaron because she is Brad's girlfriend. Second, Aaron is just too shy to say anything." Michelle said, "I hate Julie ten times more. I hate blackmailer." Janet replied, "You fucking hypocrite." Michelle replied, "I know I am. Now continue." Janet said, "Last is Leon. All I really found out that Leon cares about Cindy, but he loves the Syndicate more. That's all the info. I have." Michelle questioned, "That it? I was expecting more." Janet said, "I'll try to find out more." Michelle asked, "How did you get this information?" Janet said, "I just hacked into their computers. Hacking is very easy. I could be hacking into your computer now." Michelle replied, "You better not." Janet said jokily, "I'm not. I just am hacking into the computer of the person who is reading this story." Michelle said, "You're joking right?" Janet said," Maybe I am." Janet and Michelle heard yelling and scream. Janet said, "That's coming from the courtyard." Michelle said, "Let's go I want to see what is happening." Janet and Michelle rushed to the courtyard.<p>

* * *

><p>Janet and Michelle saw Sara yelling at Aaron. Sara yelled, "HOW COULD YOU AARON? I COULD FAIL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Aaron replied, "First, the Syndicate told me to do it. Second, I don't care if you fail or not." Sara saw no point in continuing and she walked away very pissed. Aaron thought, Damn I hate making her mad. Michelle and Janet walked toward Sara. Sara said, "What." Michelle said, "Hi, What did Aaron do?" Sara explained, "He went into the school system and changed my grade. A test that was worth over half my grade was changed. I made a 100 on that test. I studied all night for it. He changed my 100 to a 10 and now I'm failing the fucking class that I studied so hard for. Why does Aaron keeping doing shit like this to me?" Michelle could tell Sara was sad. Michelle said, "Hey you can bring your grade." Sara said, "That's not the point. Two years ago before he met Julie he would never do something like this. Even when he first met Julie he hated her. What fucking changed?" Janet began saying, "Sara, you see Aaron…" Michelle jabbed Janet in the ribs and whispered, "Shut up don't tell her." Sara asked, "You see Aaron... What?" Janet said, "It's nothing." Sara said, "Okay." Sara sat down and put her headphones in her ear and started listening to her Ipod. Michelle thought, if Sara knew the truth about Aaron she might find a way to get back with him and I'll lose a Saint. I can't let that happen. Michelle asked, "Where the hell is Cindy, Leon, and Brad?" Sara said, "Cindy and Leon are kissing somewhere and Brad is probably helping his mother." Janet asked Michelle, "Want to play Angry Birds?" Michelle said, "Sure, I got nothing else to do."<p>

* * *

><p>Brad was helping his mother (Mrs. Wilson) prepare for the school day. Mrs. Wilson asked her son, "What's going on between you and that Saints girl?" Brad answered, "I hate that bitch. She is trying to take my power from me. I run this school! What gives her the right to rebel against the Syndicate?" Mrs. Wilson said, "Why do you hate her?" Brad answered, "She is Saint and she rebel against the Syndicate." Mrs. Wilson said, "So you hate a girl because she is a Saint and she doesn't obey your every command. Does that sound reasonable?" Brad replied, "It doesn't matter it sound reasonable or not. The point is I got to find a way to get rid of Michelle." Mrs. Wilson said, "Or influence her join the Syndicate." Brad said, "How can I do that?" Mrs. Wilson said, "That my friend is for me to know and you to find out." Brad said, "Can't I just get rid of her?" Mrs. Wilson said, "Trust me it is much more rewarding to influence her." Brad said, "Fine, I'll try to influence her." Mrs. Wilson smiled and said, "You're just like your father." Brad thought, I wish my father was still here.<p>

* * *

><p>Cindy was with Leon. Leon asked, "Why you with Saints?" Cindy said, "I have my reasons." Leon asked, "Can you tell me those reasons?" Cindy replied, "Sorry, I can't." Leon said, "You're not supposed to keep secrets from your boyfriend." Cindy said, "It is not a secret if someone else knows it." Leon said in a pissed voice, "Stop fucking with me. I just asked a simple question and you can't answer." Cindy grabbed Leon's hand and said, "Calm down. I promised I'll eventually tell you. Just promised me you let the 'Saints vs Syndicate' thing affect our relationship." Leon said, "Fine." Cindy thought, Please keep your promise, Leon. Leon thought, I probably can't keep that promise.<p>

* * *

><p>In first block, the teacher assigned a project. Brad said, "I don't feel like doing a project." The teacher said, "Fine, you don't have to do one." Michelle replied, "Hey that's not fucking fair. How come Brad don't have do a project?" The teacher said, "Because Brad is a Syndicate member." A boy who sat across from Michelle said, "So what! That got to do with anything. Michelle is right. If Brad doesn't have to do a project that I won't a project." This causes half the class to go into a riot. The teacher said, "Fine the project is extra credit. Damn kids." Most of the class was happy and Brad was shocked. Brad thought Mom was right. It is more rewarding to get her to join the Syndicate.<p>

* * *

><p>After first block, Michelle caught up with the person who helped her with the riot. Michelle said, "Hey, thanks for supporting me." The guy said, "No problem. It was actually kind of fun." Michelle and the guy began walking together. They stopped at Michelle's second block. The guy said, "Bye." Michelle said, "Wait, I didn't get your name." The guy said, "William and yours?" Michelle said, "Michelle." William said, "Cool name. See ya." Michelle blushed and said, "Bye."<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle couldn't get William out of her head. She even ignored all the insults Julie gave her in second block because she was too business thinking about William. Sara momentarily snapped her out of it when they talk about plans against the Syndicate and some small talk. Michelle ran into William on her way to third block. They began walking together again. William asked, "I heard you building up a group of people to fight the Syndicate. Is it true?" Michelle answered, "Yes." William asked, "Can I join?" Michelle said, "I'll think about it." Michelle went to her third block.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle talked to Sara, Cindy, and Janet during lunch. Michelle thought how come Brad hasn't mess with me. I kind of like yelling at him. Cindy said, "Okay Michelle what is with all the blushing." Michelle said, "I'm not blushing." Sara said, "We all saw how you blush every time you with that guy." Michelle said, "His name is William and no I don't like him. He is just a potential Saint in my eyes." Cindy said, "Yeah whatever you say." Michelle thought I can't be in love. I don't want to be in love. I want to be cold-hearted.<p>

* * *

><p>Cindy won't shut up about Michelle and William the whole third block. Michelle told Cindy, "If you weren't a Saint. I'll knock you out right now." Cindy replied, "I bet you think William a knock out." Michelle said, "Oh my gosh! Cindy." The bell rang for fourth block. Michelle didn't run into William,but she wish she did.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle walked with Sara, Cindy, and Janet. They walked into the classroom and saw a teddy bear on Sara's desk. Sara picked up the bear and said, "Aww, my daily present from my secret admire." Michelle said, "Your secret admire has really bad handwriting." Sara said sarcastically, "Thanks I didn't notice." Cindy said, "This is the fifth present he gave you. He shouldn't be that shy." Sara said, "Well, he is. I can't change that especially if I don't know the person is." Janet looked at the tag on the teddy bear and said, "This looks forged, badly forged." Sara said, "He doesn't want me to know who his is, okay. So get off my secret admirer's back."<p>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the period, Michelle was talking to her friends when Brad tapped her shoulder. Michelle said, "What do you want you mother…" Brad stopped her and said, "Will you just shut up for two seconds." Michelle thought, maybe he got something important to say. Michelle said, "I'm listening." Brad said, "I want to make you an offer to you. You don't have to accept. Actually most of the Syndicate would like if you don't accept." Michelle said, "What's the offer?" Brad said, "I think it is better if we get along other than fight." Michelle said, "I hate when people beat around the bush. Get to the fucking point already." Brad said, "Fine, I wondering you would like to become a Syndicate member… for a day. And before you cuss me out, think about it all the power you will get. You get to skip classes without getting in trouble, get a 100 on everything without working for it, and you treat anybody anyway you want to without consequences. You will endless power for a day. You would like that. Everybody loves power." Michelle thought for a second and said, "That does sound nice… really nice." Before Michelle could yes or no, Sara grabbed Michelle and said, "Umm… the Saints need to have a quick meeting." Sara turned to Michelle and said, "You're not accepting. Are you?" Michelle responded, "I might. " Sara said, "What! Have you completely lost your fucking mind?" Michelle said, "No and Brad I accept your offer." The classroom went dead silent for a moment. Brad said, "Great, tomorrow you will be a temporary Syndicate member." Brad sat back down. Janet asked Michelle, "Why did you accept?" Michelle said, "I'm promise I'll explain tomorrow."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter it took me forever to write. I promise I'll explain why Michelle accepted in the next chapter. Don't forget to check my profile to see how to make a character for my story. Please commentreview and express how you feel about everything in this chapter. P.S I own nothing. P.S.S Space breaks (lines) means new setting in the chapter and it space out the story.**


	7. A Syndicate member for a day

**Hey folks, I'm so sorry for keeping all of you waiting. I was so busy with family and school plus my finals are coming. But you're here for the story not my personal life. So here is High School: Saints Row Style remake Ch. 7 a Syndicate member for a day.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Syndicate Member for a Day<p>

Michelle was in the car with Ashley and her brother Brian. They were going to pick up Jasmine from one of Ashley friend's houses. Ashley didn't want Jasmine to get caught up in all these gang banging business, but the Saints are in another city so Ashley has to get Jasmine. Jasmine is Michelle's best friend so naturally Michelle will come.

* * *

><p>At Ashley friend's house Jasmine entered the car. Michelle said, "Hello Jasmine." Jasmine exclaimed, "Oh My Gosh! I missed you so much!" Michelle and Jasmine hugged. Jasmine asked in her always perky attitude, "So tell how the high school is?" Michelle said, "Why do you want to know? You're not going 'till three years from now." Jasmine said, "I just want to! So tell me!" Michelle thought for a second, I would love to tell Jasmine about what is happening in the school, but my brother is in the car. If he suspected something he will do something and I want to handle this myself. I'll eventually tell Jasmine. Michelle lied, "It's just a boring High School, absolute nothing special about it." Jasmine asked, "Any cute boys?" Michelle thought again, I have been so caught up with Brad and his fucking gang. I haven't been boy-watching. Then Michelle thought about William. Michelle answered, "Just one so far." Jasmine replied, "Tell me all about him." Michelle said, "I just met him. All I know is that he got a nice ass. Now enough about school, let's talk about something else."<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning, Michelle's cell phone went off. Michelle dragged herself off the bed and looked at her phone. She saw it was a text from Cindy. It reads: Hey Michelle, it is Cindy. Leon wants you to know to NOT WEAR ANY PURPLE! P.S. you got to explain to why you do whole temporary syndicate member thing. Michelle puts her phone down and thought, what the hell am I supposed to wear? Over 80% of my clothes are purple. I'll figure out something. Michelle looked in her closet. Michelle looked in her closet for 20 minutes an outfit that is non-purple. Michelle finally found a white thin shirt, a pair of jeans, and black shoes. Michelle got her bracelet with the letters JG, L, C, A and a fleur-de-lis on it. Michelle said, "I can represent the saints without wearing purple. Brian called Michelle to the car. Michelle got in the car. Brian noticed Michelle's outfit and said, "Are you trying to go anti-purple or something?" Michelle replied, "I'm just trying to do something different for a change. Anyway I'm still representing the Saints." Michelle showed her brother her bracelet. Brian replied, "Are you okay, Michelle?" You have been acting weird lately." Michelle answered, "I'm fine, Brian."<p>

* * *

><p>Brian dropped Michelle at school. Michelle went to the courtyard and saw Sara, Cindy, and Janet hanging out in a section away from the Syndicate. Michelle went to her friends. Cindy said, "Great you're here. Now, why in the world did you join the Syndicate?" Michelle answered, "First, it's temporary and second, I doing this so you all can do something for me. While I find weakness inside the Syndicate you go find people who despite the Syndicate as much as we do. Simple plan." Janet replied, "Also a smart plan." Brad saw Michelle talking to her friends. He walked over there and said to Michelle, "Hey get your ass over here. You are MY Syndicate member now." Michelle replied, "I'm coming, okay! No need to get an attitude!" Michelle and Brad walk together to the Syndicate corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Brad and Michelle walked to the place where most of the Syndicate members hang out before school. As they walked together Brad said, "Hey there are some rules to the Syndicate." Michelle said, "As with every organize gang. What are the rules?" Brad answered, "1. If the Syndicate gives you power, use it. I hate when people have the power to do something, but they don't use the power they have. It's just wasted power." Michelle said, "A little power-crazy aren't we?" Brad replied, "Hey, no such thing as too much power. 2. Syndicate member don't fight each other including temporary ones." Michelle replied, "I end fights not start them and what if one of your Syndicate members messes with me. I don't have the right to fight back. Brad said, "No, you don't have the right to fight because no Syndicate member will mess with you because of rule number 3. All Syndicate members, including temporary ones, must obey the Syndicate leader which is me." Michelle said, "I'm going to comment on that rule." Brad said, "I don't care as long as you obey it. You will obey it, right?" Michelle responded, "I pleaded the 5th." Brad said, "Fine! There's no way of getting you to say yes!" Brad thought; I'll find a way to control her like I control the rest of the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle and Brad made it to the Syndicate members and every single member stared at her. Michelle thought; this is the "new girl" stare or the "I hate you" stare. I feel like I'm getting a little of both. Suddenly, Julie came up to Brad and said, "Um… Brad, we need to have a talk, NOW!" Brad said in an annoyed voice, "Fine, I'm pretty sure Michelle can handle herself." Brad and Julie left. Michelle thought, as much as I can't stand Brad I kind of wanted him to stay. No, I'm just being a little paranoid. I can handle myself behind enemy lines. Michelle noticed that Leon refused to look at her. Michelle walked over to Leon just to mess with him. She said to Leon, "Hey, Leon." Leon replied, "Shut up!" Michelle said, "Hey, what did I do to you?" Leon answered, "Make me look weak." Michelle replied, "Hey, you provoke that fight not me. I just defended myself." Leon said, "Whatever. It's still your fault that Cindy joined the Saints." Michelle said, "How? She came on her own free will." Leon said, "Yeah, she did because she saw you stand up for us! I was so close to bring Cindy into the Syndicate. If you would have stayed in Stilwater none of this would have happen." Michelle said, "Actually, I'm glad that I moved here. I think I'm helping Steelport. Leon said, "Will you just go already?" Michelle walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle was mad at Leon and thought; oh it's my fault for everything. I think Cindy needs a new boyfriend than that jerk. Michelle was ranting to herself when she accidently bumped into someone. While Michelle was dazed she heard someone ask, "Hey, are you alright?" Another person said, "You should pay more attention." Michelle looked at them and saw they were twins. One of them had their hand stretched out to her. One said to another, "Kyle, don't need to be so mean." Kyle said, "I am not being mean. I'm just stating that she needs to be more careful. Some Syndicate members do know what she is and will hurt her for It." The other one looked at Michelle and asked again, "Hey, are you alright?" Michelle grabbed his hand and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, "Good, my name is Mickey by the way." Michelle responded, "And my name is Michelle." Kyle said, "The whole school knows what your name is." Michelle asked Mickey, "What's his problem?" Mickey replied, "Oh nothing it's just that he normally acts that way towards people." Michelle asked, "Why are you so nice?" Mickey answered, "Brad told us to treat you like an equal." Kyle responds, "Not all of us obey Brad." Mickey said, "Well, I do. He is our leader, Kyle." Kyle replied, "So what. I don't care if he is our leader or not. I still refuse to fully obey him." Mickey turned to Michelle, "Just ignore everything he says. He just doesn't like authority." Someone called Mickey to go somewhere else. Mickey shouted, "Okay!" he turns to Michelle again, "Hey, I hope you see again." Mickey left. Michelle walked towards Kyle and said, "Problem with authority?" Kyle responded, "That's just Mickey's excuse. My real problem is with the Syndicate. I hate how they force people to do whatever they say. I hate that people fear them. No one deserves to be oppressed." Michelle asked, "Then why did you join the Syndicate?" Kyle answered, "Because of Mickey. He thought it would be fun to join and he likes it. But I know the reason Mickey isn't like all the other is because I'm here." Michelle asked, "He can't defend himself?" Kyle said, "I hate to say this, but no. He is very easily influenced. One time he almost beat up some 9th grader so he can prove his worth to the Syndicate and he would have if I didn't convince him not to. I got to hurry and get him and me out of the Syndicate." Michelle said, "Let me guess 'cause Brad talking about kicking you out." Kyle said, "Exactly." The bell rang to enter the building. Kyle stood up and said, "Nice talking to you, Michelle." Michelle said, "Wait, I think I can help you and your brother." Kyle said, "I'm listening." Michelle said, "If you join the Saints…" Kyle said, "I'm not leaving one gang to join another." Michelle said, "Listen to me! If you join the Saints we will help get your brother away from the Syndicate. Plus we will make sure that no Syndicate member messes with you or your brother. I promise." Kyle paused for a second and said, "I'll think about it." Kyle left Michelle. Michelle snickered and said, "I think I possible got 2 Saints to join me. I got Kyle hook, line, and sinker." Michelle saw Brad and Julie walking to the school. Michelle walked over towards them. Michelle said to Brad, "Hey Brad isn't there more you got to show about the Syndicate? I'm so interested." Brad said, "There plenty I got to show you." Brad whispered, "It's better than hanging out with my annoying girlfriend." Brad said to Julie, "I'll see you later." Brad kissed Julie. Michelle and Brad walked inside the school. Julie said, "I got to get rid of Michelle! Brad is mine!"<p>

* * *

><p>In first block, Michelle went to sit with Cindy and Sara. Brad stopped her and said, "I don't want you to sit with your Saints." Michelle responded, "Why do I have to obey you?" Brad said, "Because of rule number 3. All Syndicate members, including temporary ones, must obey the Syndicate leader!" Michelle was going to say something, but Brad interprets her and said, "This is reasonable. I don't want my Syndicate sitting with the Saints. Rival gangs sitting by each other do seem weird." Michelle replied, "You got a point." Michelle went to sit by William. Michelle said, "William is not a Saint." Brad said, "Of course, William is not a Saint." Brad left Michelle alone. Michelle thought; what does William have to do with any of this. William tapped Michelle's shoulder. She turned around. William said, "I thought you were against the Syndicate. Not with them." Michelle said, "I'm temporarily with them. It's part of my plan." William replied, "So join the enemy is your brilliant plan." Michelle said, "Listen, It will work out in time. Anyway, what does Brad mean when he said, 'Of course, William not a Saint.'" William said, "It's just that Brad and I don't get along. That's it." Michelle thought; you're hiding something, William, and I will find out.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle went to her second block thinking; well, so far I made a little progress. I mean I know Kyle will join me. I just know. I'm pretty sure I can find other weaknesses in the Syndicate. Michelle entered second planned on sitting with Sara, but Sara wasn't there. Michelle wondered why she is not a 2nd block, but was in 1st block. Michelle shook it off and when to sit with two guys. One was wearing blue and the other wearing noticed that they both worn the Syndicate symbol. Michelle knew one a was a Decker and the other was a Morning Morningstar said to the Decker, "Hey Ricky." Ricky replied, "Don't bother me, please." The Morningstar put his arm around Ricky's neck. It looks like the Morning star was going to choke him. The Morningstar, "Hey weaklings like you deserve to be bothered with." Michelle commented, "Truer words have never been spoken." The Morningstar smiled. Ricky said, "Can you just please leave me alone, Jon?" Jon replied, "OF COURSE, NOT!" Michelle enjoyed watching this and even laughed a little. Jon noticed that Michelle was watching and let go of Ricky. Jon asked, "Who are you?" Ricky answered, "That's Michelle. You know Brad tells us to hate her one day and treat her like an equal the next." Jon said, "Who actually listens to Brad? Anyway, you are Michelle." Michelle nodded her head. Jon said, "Nice to meet you, Michelle. My name is Jon Paul" Jon grabbed Michelle's hand and kissed it. Michelle responded, "Um… nice to me you too" Jon pointed to Ricky and said, "This is Ricky the weakest member of the Syndicate. He is mainly our punching bag." Ricky replied, "No, I'm not. I try to help the Syndicate." Jon Paul said, "Shut up, useless. Anyway I heard you are trying take out Brad." Michelle said, "Well, I'm temporarily working with him for one day." Jon said, "I don't care. As long you don't join him permanently because if you do…" Jon noticed Julie walking over towards them. Jon suddenly shut up. Julie said, "Hey sweetie, I need to talk to you." Jon said, "Sure." Jon got up and left with Julie. Michelle wondered; what was he going to say? Ricky walked to Michelle and said, "I hate that Jon joined the Syndicate by the way Jon was going to say if you join the Syndicate you will be easily betrayed. Like Brad always said "Everyone's loyalty can be bought with money." Michelle was confused and said, "Wait, I don't understand and how do that is what Jon was going to say?" Ricky said, "Me and him were good friends at one point. Now he is just an ass like the rest of the Syndicate." Ricky went back to his seat. Michelle thought; there are a lot of problems in the Syndicate. Perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle went her third block and saw Cindy looking sad. Michelle walked to Cindy and asked, "Hey, What's wrong Cindy?" Cindy said, "I was with Sara about regular boyfriend and girlfriend problems." Michelle said, "Let me guess. He asked about the Saints." Cindy shouted, "YES! He broke our promise and he said he wouldn't." Cindy nearly burst into tears. Michelle said, "Hey calm down. Listen..." Michelle thought for a second; what am I supposed to say. I could convince Cindy to get rid of Leon, but that could backfire. I got an idea that I don't like. Michelle said to Cindy, "Listen, I don't know what he promised you, but Leon is probably tied up right now. I mean if the person I love is going against me I'll be confused too." Cindy questioned, "Confused?" Michelle answered, "Yeah, confused. He wants to stay loyal to the Syndicate, but girlfriend is on the opposing gang. He loves the Syndicate, but he also loves you too. He is just torn and don't know what to do. Don't blame him if he switches back and forth between you and the Syndicate. He is just deciding who he loves more. " Cindy asked, "What if he chooses the Syndicate over me?" Michelle said, "Well, that's his choice and you can't do anything about that." Cindy said, "Thanks Michelle, you helped me a lot. Now, let's go to lunch I'm hungry." Michelle and Cindy walked into the lunchroom. Michelle thought; best speech I ever made and I didn't have to write it down.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch Michelle sat with the Syndicate members. She sat next by a girl with short brown hair, black converses, and a pair of fake glasses. The girl had her Smartphone in front of her. Michelle turned to Leon and said, "You owe asked, "For what?" Michelle replied, "You just owe." Leon looked confused, but decided to let it go. Michelle took her bracelet off and began eating her food. Julie was sitting next to Brad. Julie said out loud, "So when do the Syndicate start inviting thugs to come over." Michelle responded, "For the last freaking time, I AM TEMPORARILY A SYNDICATE MEMBER. I probably won't be here at this table tomorrow. Julie said, "Probably?" Michelle replied, "I mean…" Brad interrupted her, "Yes, she means probably. Who knows? She might join the Syndicate after today." Everybody at the table was dead silent. Brad continued, "But let's just drop the conservation for now." Julie said, "Yeah, sure let's drop it." Michelle thought; He is insane if he thinks I'm going to join the Syndicate. Nothing he said or do can change my mind. When Michelle was done eating she began to wonder what the girl on the Smartphone was doing. Michelle asked, "Hey girl, what are you playing?" The girl answered, "Plants vs Zombies. I can't get past this stupid level. Michelle leaned over and helped the girl with the level. The girl replied, "Thanks Michelle. "Michelle said, "No problem. How do you know my name?" The girl answered, "Everybody knows your name. Rumors spread quickly." Michelle said, "Oh yeah, I forgot." The girl said, "By the way my name is Taylor." Taylor noticed Aaron looking at her and said, "And also don't talk to me tomorrow. We will be enemies again." Michelle said, "Okay."<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle and Cindy walked to third block. Cindy sat with Leon. Michelle sat by herself. Michelle thought; what does Brad mean by 'She might join the Syndicate after today'? He knows I won't join the Syndicate, but he still tries. He must have some trick up his sleeve. I just to be more alert. Michelle looked down at her wrist and noticed her bracelet was gone. Michelle thought angrily; Holy shit! Where in the world is my bracelet?<p>

* * *

><p>After third block, Michelle ran out the classroom looking for her bracelet. She went back to the lunchroom, but couldn't find it. Then she went to the office's lost and found, but it wasn't there either. Michelle gave up her search and when to her fourth period. Michelle thought; that bracelet is the only thing I have to remember them by.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle got her fourth block. Brad told her to sit with them. Michelle was pretty angry about the bracelet, but she still sat by the Syndicate. Brad asked, "Something wrong?" Michelle responded rudely, "It's nothing." Brad said, "Okay." In the middle of class Julie tapped Michelle on her shoulder. Michelle said, "What!" Julie responded, "You left this at the lunchroom." Julie gave Michelle her bracelet in pieces. Michelle rose from her seat and she looked pissed. Mrs. Morey asked her to sit down. Michelle replied, "Fuck you. I'll sit down when I get through with this pulled on Michelle's arm and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Michelle pulled her arm away from Brad and said, "Your bitch." Michelle was about to punch Julie when Brad stopped her and grabbed her. Michelle yelled, "Get off of me!" Brad told Mrs. Morey, "We'll be back." Brad left the room with Michelle. The whole class looked at Julie. Julie said, "She lost something and I just gave it back. Then she accused me of stealing it. I was trying to be a good person. She is the bad guy not me."<p>

* * *

><p>Brad and Michelle were outside in the courtyard. Brad said, "Michelle, I need to say something, but first you need to calm down." Michelle said, "Your stupid girlfriend stole my bracelet and broke into pieces. That bracelet was extremely important to me." Brad said," If you calm down I will the bracelet fixed. Okay." Michelle said, "Fine. What do you want anyway?" Brad said, "I would like to make a proposal." Michelle said, "What proposal?" Brad said, "You would be a great addition to the Syndicate." Michelle replied, "Oh He…" Brad interrupted, "Listen to me, Michelle. People get injured and bullied all the time. You can avoid that. The Syndicate protects every member." Michelle said, "I don't need protection." Brad asked, "But don't you want power." Michelle said, "I'm listening." Brad said, "I can make your high school life perfect. Nobody will mess with you. You automatically make the grade you want for anything because the teachers do what the Syndicate says. You can do anything and suffer no consequence. People will do what you said and ask no questions. Doesn't that sound nice?" Michelle said, "Yes that does sound nice. I'll think about it." Brad said, "I need an answer by tomorrow." Michelle and Brad went back to class.<p>

* * *

><p>After school was out Janet, Sara, and Cindy organized a meeting with the was surprised at how many people wanted to join the Saints. Michelle gave a speech to her Saints, "We know the Syndicate runs this school. We know we are the underdogs in war. But underdogs can win wars. You see the Syndicate is not that powerful. I witness that first hand. They just so much pump so fear people think they are powerful. We are not afraid of the Syndicate! They can't push us around like they push other people. We show the Syndicate how weak they are. We will win this. This is our time now! Let's get this shit started. Every Saint cheered.<p>

* * *

><p>After the speech Michelle went to visit some of the Saints. She ran into a girl with medium brown hair with black highlights, side fringe and a black eye on her left eye. She had light blue eyes, wearing a short sleeved black top, white ripped jean, with some black converse. Michelle introduced herself, "Hi, Michelle and you are…" The girl replied, "I'm Phoebe, but you can me Pinky." Michelle asked, "How did you get that black eye?" Pinky answered, "Oh it was just an accident. It's nothing." Michelle said, "Okay. So why do you want to join the Saints?" Pinky replied, "I despise the Syndicate. They have been ruling the school system for too long. It's about time someone stopped them." Michelle said, "Glad you are on side Pinky."<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle met another Saint. Michelle gave her usual greeting, then asked for his name. The boy replied, "My name Jorel Chaparro." Sara was standing beside Michelle when she recognized his name. Sara said, "You're and ex-Syndicate member." Michelle asked, "How do you get kicked out of the Syndicate?" Jorel answered, "It's because of Leon. I was kicked out when Leon got back in the Syndicate. It was Brad and Aaron who kicked me out." Michelle said, "Ooh, revenge. I like it. I think you are a perfect Saint, Jorel.<p>

* * *

><p>While Michelle was talking to other Saints William interrupted her, "Great speech out there." Michelle smiled, "I knew you will join the Saints." William replied, "How could I not?" Janet ran up to Michelle, "Hey Michelle…" Janet looked at William in shock. Michelle asked, "What?" Janet answered, "I need to talk to you." Michelle told William, "I'll be back." Janet and Michelle walked a few inches away from William. Janet said, "You were talking about that William." Michelle said, "Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Janet replied, "Nothing. It's just a surprise that he joined." Michelle asked, "Why?" Janet responded, "Because he is a… Never mind just forget it." Michelle said, "He is a what? I want to know." Janet said, "Don't worry about it." and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>In Brian's car, Michelle thought about her day. She thought; What Brad promise was a good deal, but I just don't trust him. Then again, I do love having power and I have no power right now. But the Saints need me. It's wrong for a leader to betray her team. If I betray the Saints I reap good rewards. I want a perfect high school life. I don't know what to choose. Michelle just sighted. Brian asked, "What's wrong?" Michelle said, "It's nothing." Brian looked at her funny and said, "Fine."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like this chapter. It was difficult to write these last months. I had major trouble writing this. Please comment and review. P. S. Should Michelle accept Brad's offer? If I was in her position I would. High School can be hard. P.S.S I didn't have time to proofread this so sorry for any mistakes. P.S.S.S I got one day of school left so expect me uploading 2 or 3 chapters at a time, take my poll, and I still am accepting characters.<strong>


	8. I wish I was like him

**So I'm back and I'm sorry. I am been busy and lazy for the past year, but the main reason is writer's block. But with a little encouragement from my friends. A new chapter is finally here. Now, let's get straight to the action. P.S. I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: I wish I was like him.<p>

Michelle was peaceful sleeping in her bed. Suddenly, her brother busted through the door and yelled, "WAKE UP, MICHELLE!" Michelle grouchy replied, "Why can't I just stay in bed?" Brian answered, "Because you have to go to school cause I won't let you drop out." "Fine," said Michelle as she threw the blanket off of her bed.

* * *

><p>As Brian walked out the room he told Michelle, "Hurry up and get dressed. I have important business with the Saints." Michelle pleaded, "Can I come with you?" He answered, "When you're older?" Michelle argued, "I'm sixteen. I grew up with the Saints. I think I have the right to defend it." "The answer is no. End of conservation," said Brian as he closed the door. "Ugh. He is so overprotective," complained Michelle, "I love the Saints as much as he does. " Brian overheard what Michelle said. He thought to himself; I'm sorry Michelle but I won't lose you like I lose the rest of our family.<p>

* * *

><p>As Michelle got dressed, she noticed a pocket knife on her dresser. "Hey! I remember this!" Michelle expressed with happiness. She opened it. The knife had her name, in cursive, engraved in it. She said in a depressed mood, "Yeah, Johnny gave it to me." She closed the knife and put it in her pocket. She thought; I'm pretty sure Johnny would want me to protect myself with this. Michelle continued to dress.<p>

* * *

><p>After Michelle got ready for school, she walked down to the Saints' car garage with her brother. She walked up to her favorite car in the garage, a shiny, silk, and black Porsche. As she walked up to it, she sees bullet holes in the passenger's side. Michelle sighted, "Brother, I told you to leave this car out of your gang shootings." "How was I supposed to know the Syndicate was going to try to kill me that day?" Michelle answers, "Because they try to kill you every day. It's like their daily routine." Brian laughed, "Yeah. You're right. But they have yet to actually be successful." Michelle smiled, "And they never will." Brian agreed, "Exactly." They got in the drove in the car and drove off.<p>

* * *

><p>As Brian drove and looked in his rear view mirror and noticed that Michelle didn't have her bracelet on. He thought; that's weird. She always has her bracelet on. He questioned, "Hey Michelle, where is your bracelet?" Michelle quickly lied, "I lost it at school. I'll find it. I promise." In anger, He responds, "You better! That bracelet is very important!" She argues back, "I know that. I'll find it, okay." In her thoughts; this is the Syndicate's fault.<p>

* * *

><p>Brian dropped Michelle off in the front of the school. She gets out of the car as Brian said, "Have a good day at school and get that bracelet back." Michelle responded, "I will. Have fun fighting the Syndicate." Brian replies, "I will," as he drives away. She checks her cell phone and sees she still has a couple of minutes before the bell so she walks into the courtyard. On her way, she ran into Brad. Michelle groaned, "Ugh. What does he want?" Brad walked up to her and said in excitement, "Michelle! You're just the person I wanted to see!" "What is it?" asked Michelle in aggravation. Brad answered, "Two things. First..." He pulled out a bracelet out of his pocket and tossed it to Michelle, "Here is your bracelet." Michelle looked confused, "I surprised you actually got it fixed." Brad brags on himself in a cocky tone, "Yeah. I'm a man of my word." Michelle thought; he is so arrogant. He continued, "Plus I know how Julie can be sometimes." She responded, "More like all the time. " Brad laughed, "So true." Michelle laughed with him. Then, she thought; wait he is my enemy. I can't be having a good time with him. She stopped laughing and went back to her original tone, "So what else do you want?"<p>

* * *

><p>Brad wondered;well her attitude changed quickly. In confusion, he answered, "Um… I wanted your answer. Will you join the Syndicate?" Michelle replied in a snarky voice, "Oh yes. I do have an answer for you." He immediately thought; I already know the answer. She continued, "My answer is no." Brad bitterly, "No one has ever refused the Syndicate." Michelle responded, "Well, there is a first for everything." Brad turned around and started to walk away. Michelle said, "That's all! You have nothing else to say?" He stopped walking and said, "I'm not gonna to give up. I will destroy your Saints and you have no choice but to be with me and my Syndicate." "I'll rather die with my Saints!" Michelle yelled. Brad chuckled, "Sure you will." He continued to walk away. Michelle thought to herself; he can't force me to be part his Syndicate. If he could he would have already done it. Unless he is planning something else. Nah, the Saints can take any punches the Syndicate throws at us.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle walked into the courtyard and when someone grabbed her on the shoulder. She jabbed the person in the ribcage. "OW! Michelle, it's me, William!" She turned around and saw William in pain, "Oh! I'm so sorry, William. You scared me." "New note to self: don't sneak up on Michelle," He expressed in pain. Michelle asked, "You alright?" William answered, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need to talk to you. You wouldn't mind walking with me, would you?" Michelle answered with a smile, "Of course not."<p>

* * *

><p>William and Michelle strolled around the courtyard together. William began, "So your thing with the Syndicate yesterday…" Michelle said, "Don't worry. It's over. I just accept his offer just to get more info on the Syndicate." He asked, "Did it work?" Michelle answered, "Kind of. I realized how dysfunctional they are and some of them aren't 100% loyal. I got 2 of them to join the Saints." "That's awesome!" William said with a smile. She continued, "But to be completely honest being with the Syndicate wasn't that bad. To an extent, they made me feel like I belong with them expect Julie, of course." He harshly replied, "Well, you don't belong with them! You belong with the Saints!" Michelle responded, "I know Saints forever. It was just a temporary feeling." "Well, then it's not a big deal."<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle said, "Okay. I got to ask you this. Why does everyone act so weird when I associate you with the Saints?" William answered in annoyance, "It is people jumping to conclusions. My parents are part of a group called S.T.A.G: Special Tactical Anti-Gang Unit. They fight and sometimes kill gangster" Michelle stopped in her tracks. William quickly reassured, "I'm not like my parents. I find nothing wrong with you." She let out a sigh in relief, "That's good." He put his arm around Michelle and said, "Don't worry. I'm gonna be by you and the Saints." Michelle blushed, "…thanks…"<p>

* * *

><p>The bell rang and William walked Michelle to first block. As they entered, Michelle broke away from William to sit with Sara and Cindy. As soon as Michelle sat down with her friends, Cindy swiftly asked, "So what's between you and William?" Michelle answered while blushing, "Nothing…yet." Sara added, "Yet?" Michelle said uncomfortable, "Yeah, yet. Let's change the subject." Sara said, "Fine. So while you were with William, Cindy and I were talking to Janet and we found…" Cindy interrupted with excitement, "THE PERFECT PLACE FOR THE SAINTS HIDEOUT!" Everyone in the class stared at Cindy. Brad asked, "Want to tell everyone where place is, Cindy?" Michelle harshly responded, "Shut up, Brad and Cindy don't be so loud." Brad said, "Well, it's not my fault your Saint wants to shout it to the world." Cindy apologized, "Sorry Michelle. It is an awesome place for the Saints." Michelle replied, "Cool. We'll talk about at lunch so we don't have to worry about eavesdroppers.<p>

* * *

><p>On the way to second block, Julie walked to Brad. Brad asked, "What do you what?" Julie responded, "That's no way to talk to your girlfriend." "Sorry. I'm just thinking," He apologized. "About what?" She asked. Brad began to say, "Michelle…" Julie hastily cut him off, "Why are you thinking about her?!" He expressed in shock, "What's your deal? You didn't let me finish. I was thinking about how to get her on our side." Julie shouted, "I don't want her on our side. I don't her anywhere near you or us or the dang Syndicate!" Brad pushed Julie out the way and angrily said, "I don't have time for this! You better watch what you said to me or you'll be kicked out of the Syndicate!" He furiously stomped into 2nd block.<p>

* * *

><p>During 2nd block Julie glared at Michele from time to time. Michelle whispered to Sara, "What's her deal?" Sara whispered back, "You didn't hear the argument between her and Brad?" Michelle answered, "I guess I was too busy talking to William." Sara explained what happen to Michelle. The she added, "Brad really wants you." Michelle replied, "Well, I'm never gonna to be part of the Syndicate or be his."<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch, Cindy and Sara put aside a table just for Saints. When Michelle arrived she heard a loud roar, "Michelle! Over here!" She looked at the table where all the Saints were sitting. When Michelle sat down and said with excitement, "This is pretty awesome! Thanks guys." William came and sat beside her and said, "Saints forever, remember." Michelle smiled. Cindy said, "Okay so what I was going to say in first period is my parents have this cottage we used to use we went on vacation. That was when Sara and I was little. Sara talked to our parents about the Saints using it for a main base." "Hold up, so your parents are okay with you being in a gang?" Michelle asked. Sara answered with a smile, "Of course not. I told them we are using it for a hang out spot for our friends. They completely bought the story." Cindy continued, "The only problem is that the place needs cleaning badly. We can finish it within a week if most of the Saints help us." Michelle said, "Great. We can start tomorrow. Janet make sure everyone knows." Janet assured, "Roger that!" Michelle stand up and said to the rest of the table, "Saints!" Everyone at the table looked at Michelle with anticipation. She continued, "With every little step we make, the closer we get to destroying the Syndicate! First, we start in cottage and the next we take over this whole school!" Everyone cheered and shouted, "SAINTS! SAINTS! SAINTS!" Michelle thought to herself; if only you see, Brian, that I'm a leader just like you.<p>

* * *

><p>The Syndicate table was watching the Saints cheer. Julie told Brad, "Do you see that, Brad? She already got a gang. Do you want her to ruin everything?" Leon agreed, "She is right, Brad." Brad let out a sigh, "The reason you all want Michelle gone is the same reason why we need her on our team. Michelle has only been here a month and she already got a full gang started." Aaron added, "He does have a point." Brad added, "I was trying the get her to join willingly. But she must be taken by force." Julie just got more furious, "The Syndicate can survive without her. We don't need her!" Brad argued, "Because I need her and that's why the Syndicate needs her!" In a sadden tone, she replied, "So you need another girl other than me?" A sudden silence fell across the Syndicate table. Brad began, "Julie. I didn't mean it like that." Julie just stayed quiet. The silence between the gang lasted until lunch. As Julie walked back to class she saw Michelle and William walking together. She thought; I'll kill her. I will kill Michelle Moore.<p>

* * *

><p>In fourth block, Brad apologized, "Julie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It came out wrong." Julie replied, "Don't worry Brad. I understand." Brad looked relieved, "Thank God. SO everything is good between us?" Julie answered happily, "Of course babe."<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle talked to Janet, "Did you notify everyone?" Janet answered, "Yep. I have a connection to every Saint. I will also gain the contact for any new Saint." Michelle smiled, "Good." Janet complimented, "You have become a good leader, lately." Michelle said, "Thanks. I guess I got it from my brother."<p>

* * *

><p>During class, Ms. Morey asked, "Michelle, can you run an errand for me?" Michelle answered, "Sure." Ms. Morey gave Michelle a letter and told her to put it in the mailbox. Michelle left the classroom with the letter. Julie asked the teacher, "May I use the restroom, Ms. Morey?" Ms. Morey said, "Yes." Julie left the classroom. She passed by the restroom and started to stalk Michelle.<p>

* * *

><p>Before Michelle put the letter in the mailbox she noticed the address. She said to herself, "This is my address." Then she looked at whom the letter was addressed to. She said in shock, "This addressed to my brother! Why does school want with my brother? He already filled out all of the paperwork for me to go to school." Michelle folded the envelope and put it in her pocket. She decided to open it when she gets home.<p>

* * *

><p>On Michelle's way back to class, she detected someone was following her. She thought; Brad didn't think you will become a stalker. Michelle walked into the girls' restroom to avoid her stalker. She started to look behind her when she bumped into another girl with a baseball bat strapped to her shoulder. Michelle apologized, "Sorry." The girl said, "No prob. Hey are you Michelle?" Michelle answered, "Yes. How you know?" The girl answered, "Word gets around."<p>

* * *

><p>Julie entered the restroom and, without warning, grabbed Michelle by her hair and slams her head on the end of the sink. The girl shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Julie giggled, "Once she is gone. Everything will be back to normal and Brad will be all over me again." Michelle was nearly unconscious and she was bleeding from her head. Julie started to grab Michelle again when she got hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. Julie clutched her stomach in pain for a little but t reached for the girl who hit her. The girl hit Julie again with the bat on the leg. Julie fell to the floor. The girl continued to beat Julie with the bat until Julie grabbed it and snatched it out of the girl's hand. Julie got up and said, "Now, my turn with the bat." The girl put up her fist and said, "I don't need a weapon to kick your butt." Julie launched towards her when Michelle regained consciousness. Quickly, Michelle took out the knife in her pocket and stabbed Julie in the leg. Julie screamed. The girl punched Julie in the jaw and knocked her out.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl helped Michelle up. Michelle thanked her. The girl replied, "No problem. What was her deal?" Michelle responded, "It's a long story." The girl got her bat and said, "Then you can explain it later. I got to go back to class. What are you gonna do about that crazy chick?" Michelle reassured, "Just leave her to me. Hey what is your name?" The girl answered, "You can just call me Night," and then she walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle stilled had her knife out. She began to pull it towards Julie's neck. She said, "Brother always said the first kill is the hardest." Michelle inched the knife even more to Julie's neck. She continued, "This is what I want. To be just like him." She put the knife on Julie's neck. Michelle burst into tears and said, "I can't do this!" She put the knife away and walked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle walked back in class and sat down. Janet could tell tears have run down her face. Janet asked, "What's wrong?" Sara and Cindy didn't notice until Janet said something. Michelle didn't answered and kept her head down. Sara said, "Come on Michelle. You can talk to us." Michelle remained quiet. Cindy nudged her and said comforting, "Whatever it is, Michelle it's all going to be okay." Still no answer from Michelle. Brad asked, "Where is Julie?" The final bell rang for school. Ms. Morey asked, "Can someone get Julie and tell her stuff in the classroom." Brad answered, "I'll get one of her friends to do it." Michelle quickly ran out the classroom and left Janet, Cindy, and Sara. Cindy was going to chase after her when Sara stopped her, "We better leave her alone for now."<p>

* * *

><p>As Michelle ran out of the school she bumped into William. She began to just run past him when he stopped her. William looked at Michelle's face and asked, "What's wrong with you?" Michelle shouted, "Nothing!" He grabbed Michelle by the arm and started hugging her. He said, "Michelle, it is okay. You can tell me." Michelle replied, "Fine. I'll tell you. Some place quiet." William took her to his car. Michelle told William what happen between her and Julie. After she explained, he asked, "One thing I don't understand. What are you so upset about?" Michelle answered, "My brother is a killer. He can do it with ease. I try one time to kill someone and I can't do it. I have a conscience. I want to be just like my brother but this stupid conscience won't allow me to." Michelle cried even more. William hugged her again and said, "Don't worry Michelle. You'll become a butcher, just like your brother."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So folks that's all for now. Sorry for the year long wait. Leave a comment and truly think about the last thing William said to Michelle. P.S I own nothing. P.S.S any new character creation are temporarily postponed for now. I hope you like the new chapter!<strong>


	9. Prepare for War

** I bring a new chapter with lots of drama. I would like to thank my friends and fans who supported me with this story. Without them I would have deleted this story a long time ago. Thank you all for the support and help with characters. P.S I own nothing. P.S.S This is the remake of chapter 9 since the other one had a lot of grammar issues. Sorry for messing up. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Prepare for War<p>

The bell rang for school to be over and Julie didn't come back to the classroom. The teacher told the students, "If one of you see Julie. Tell her that her stuff is in here." Brad got Julie's stuff and told the teacher that he will bring Julie's things to her. Brad, Leon, and Aaron walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Brad waited for Julie outside of the classroom. Leon told Brad, "I got to go because I got a date with Cindy." Aaron added, "And I have to get home quickly so I can get started on how to hack into new program my parents installed a program that check on my computer activity." Brad, "Alright. See you all tomorrow." Leon and Aaron left.<p>

* * *

><p>Brad began to wonder; what the heck is taking her so long. As he waited he saw Julie's friend, Harley walk down the hall. Harley asked Brad, "Hey where's Julie?" Brad answered, "Been in the bathroom, forever." Harley replied, "I'll go check on her." Harley walked into the restroom and what she saw was a terrible sight. Julie was unconscious and blood surrounded her. Her arms were completely swollen and her wrists were broken. There was a huge gash on her broken leg. Blood constantly oozed down the side of Julie's face. Harley screamed in shock. Brad ran inside the bathroom and saw Julie. He ran to her and, putting his arms around his beaten girlfriend, yelling, "JULIE! JULIE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Harley repeated in anxiety, "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Brad ordered Harley, "What are doing? Call an ambulance!" Harley quickly pulled her cell phone out and called 9-1-1.<p>

* * *

><p>William drove Michelle to her and her brother's mansion. She began, "Thanks William. I…" Her cell phone went off. Michelle answered, "Hello." "Get in the house." Brian said firmly. Michelle replied with innocence in her tone, "Oh you're home." Brian replied harshly, "Yeah and get out of that boy's car and get into the house!" "Fine, don't need to get pissed about it." Michelle hung up the phone. She told William, "I got to go. My brother is getting agitated." William said, "I understand." Michelle opened the door. Before she walked out of the car, she leaned over to William's side and kissed him on the cheek. Michelle said to him, "Thanks again." He responded by pulling Michelle more to his side and started kissing her for a bit. After they stopped, William said, "Thank you, Michelle. You're more important to me than you ever know." Michelle was speechless but she was blushing. She quickly waved goodbye and walked towards the mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle entered the mansion. Her brother yelled, "What are you doing?! What are you thinking?! What is wrong with you lately?!" Michelle answered, "Okay. I was kissing my future boyfriend. I was thinking, 'Wow, my first kiss is awesome.' Finally, nothing is wrong with me. Does that answer all of your questions?" Brian retorted, "Don't get an attitude with me, Michelle! I was worried about you. I waited for you for 2 hours and you never came to the car. You didn't call or text or even leave a voice message. I nearly had every Saints sweep this whole city." "I can take care of myself," rebuttal Michelle. Brad said, "Syndicate could have kidnapped you or worse." Michelle argued, "Like I said. I can take care of myself. When I become an official Saint you can't…" Brian yelled, "You will never be a Saint as long as you live! So get that fantasy out of your head!"<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle was crushed on the inside. She asked angrily with tears, "Why? Why I can't be a Saints, Brian?" Brian answered, "Because being in a gang will get you killed. Remember your bracelet. The letters represent Saints who have died. I don't want you to end like our friends. I don't want you to end like our parents also." Michelle replied, "I won't end like them. I will survive as a Saint. I will strive as a Saints. I will live wonderfully as a Saint. I will be a Saint and no one can stop me! Not even you!" She stomped into her room and slammed the door. Brian said outside of Michelle's room, "Michelle…I just want you to be safe….please don't be too upset." Michelle lay across her bed and thought in anger; I don't care what my brother says or thinks. I will be a Saint. Nobody is gonna tell me what to do. Michelle took the letter for her brother out of her pocket. Michelle put the letter in her book bag and said, "I'll read this tomorrow at school so Brian won't see it."<p>

* * *

><p>Sara was cleaning up some of her family's old cottage. She figure that is no harm in getting an early start. Unexpectedly, Cindy called Sara's phone. Sara greeted, "Hello." Cindy said in a rushed tone, "Sara I need you to do me a big favor. I need you to tell mom and dad that I'm spending the night at a friend's house. If they ask 'which friend?' then say Janet." Sara started questioning, "Cindy, what's wrong? Are you in trouble? Does Leon have something to do with this?" Cindy replied, "I'll explain later, Sara. I promise. Just do as I ask," Sara refused, "I won't do anything until you full explained." Cindy sighed, "I'm at the Syndicate's base with Leon." Sara screamed, "What the heck?! I thought you were on a date with Leon… AT A RESTURANT!" Cindy explained, "Okay. We were at the restaurant, but he got emergency call from Brad. He told me that he had to go an urgent Syndicate meeting. He was driving me home but I pushed him into taking me with him. I was curious. He refused to take me at first but I kept on getting on his nerves about it. So he eventually he decided to take me with him but there is a catch. I can't come home today." Sara asked, "Why not?" Cindy answered, "Because you are there and he fears I will tell you what happen at the meeting. Then you will tell Michelle." Sara said, "You should come home." "No! Leon will get mad! Sara trust me I'm fine. I am doing this willingly. Please do as I ask." Sara asked with a groan, "Where are you spending the night at?" Cindy answered, "I'm gonna to sleep over with some of the Syndicate girls. Don't worry about me. I'll be at school tomorrow." Sara said, "Fine. I'll tell mom and dad." Cindy said with excitement, "Thanks! Bye!" Cindy hung up the phone. Sara said to herself, "I really hope Cindy knows what she is doing."<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning, Michelle woke up because her cell phone constantly vibrating. She looked at it and saw she had a text message from William. She opens the message. It read: Michelle, Don't come to school today. The Syndicate discovered what happen to Julie and every Syndicate member wants you dead. Michelle texted back: I'm going to school. The Syndicate doesn't scare me. William replied: It's not about being scare. It's about survival. The Syndicate will kill you. Michelle texted: I don't care. If the Syndicate starts to fight my Saints, then I got to be there to defend them. It's the duty of a leader. William texted: The school will turn into a battlefield. Michelle texted: Then the Saints will be soldiers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the new chapter and I hope you are ready for the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who participated in the character creation for this story because they will be used in the next chapter. Get ready for Chapter 10: War Breaks Out P.S. I own nothing P.S.S Please take my online poll on my profile about a certain character from this story.<strong>


	10. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**I'm back with the new in 2014. P.S. I own nothing P.S.S. After reading this, please answer the poll on my profile. The results will affect future chapters and stories.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Breaking Up is hard to do<p>

* * *

><p>Michelle arrived at the school and noticed her Saints were standing outside. Michelle asked, "What is going on here?" Janet answered nervously, "We can't enter the school." Michelle asked, "Why and where is Cindy?" Sara answered, "The Syndicate put a hit on any Saint that enters the school. I know because Cindy is…well...with the Syndicate." Michelle asked in an angry voice, "Why is one of MY lieutenants with the Syndicate? Especially, at a time like this!" William hugged Michelle and romantically rubbed his hand in her hair while saying, "It's alright Michelle. Cindy won't betray us." Sara said, "You two look…very close." Michelle remain angry and commanded, "Answer my question!" Sara told Michelle what happen on Cindy and Leon's date yesterday. Michelle replied, "So Cindy decided to be our spy on the Syndicate." Sara responded, "Yes, she is contacting me through text messages since she obviously can't call us now." Michelle said, "Tell her to text me, ASAP." Sara confirmed, "Roger that." Michelle's cell phone got a text message. She broke away from William to answer the message.<p>

Cindy: I hope Sara explained the situation to you. The whole Syndicate is scouting the school to find you or anyone in the Saints because of what happened between you and Julie. Don't come inside the school!

Michelle: But if I don't come; you'll look suspicious. Brad is not dumb.

Cindy: I'll be fine. Leon trusts me.

Michelle: Just don't get caught

Cindy: I won't

* * *

><p>Cindy closed her phone when Leon walked up to her. Leon walked up her and asked, "What are you doing?" Cindy quickly lied, "Nothing. I'm just playing a game on my phone." Leon replied, "After we defeat Michelle and her Saints then I'll spent the rest of the day with you." Leon bends down and kissed Cindy. He whispers in her ear, "I love you." She replies, "Love you too." Then Cindy asked curiously,"Can I ask you how did the Syndicate manage to clear out the school?" Leon answered, "Easy. Brad just have some of the Syndicate members tell the teachers not to come to the building. If they did, they'll died. The teachers know not to mess with the Syndicate." Cindy responded, "Wow. Brad sure got a strong hold on the school." Leon said, "Well, the only reason why he has that power because his dad was a Syndicate lieutenant." Then, he asked, "Where is Michelle? The ambush won't work if the person we plan on ambushing doesn't show up."<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Brad slammed the door wide open. He pulled his gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Cindy and yelled, "YOU TOLD THE SAINTS!" Cindy froze in shock. Leon stands in front of Cindy and said firmly, "What do you think you're doing Brad?" Brad answers, "Move Leon. I'm sick of your girlfriend being a constant threat to the Syndicate. And now I have every right to finally remove this threat." Leon demanded, "You better have the best reason I ever heard if you think I'm going to allow you to even look at Cindy wrong." Brad laughed, "You're only stalling the inevitable." He called Aaron into the room and said, "Why don't you show Leon how mistaken he is? Aaron answered, "Gladly. You see the school has free Wi-Fi and anyone can get on free Wi-Fi." Leon interrupts, "What's that got to do with you two wanting to kill my girlfriend?" Aaron replies "Let me finish. Your girlfriend was on the Wi-Fi ever since we got here. Since anyone can get on the Wi-Fi; hacking into it was easy. With your girl being on the Wi-Fi; she allowed me to hack into her phone through her Wi-Fi signaling. Any part of her phone including messaging." Cindy hugs Leon from behind. Leon grabbed Cindy's hand and said to her, "Don't worry, Cindy. I won't let them harm you." Brad comments, "Love is truly blinding." Aaron continues, "As I was going through her phone, I saw messages being sent. The receiver: The Saints' leader herself, Michelle Moore." Leon disputes in denial, "So…she is a friend of Michelle…and that doesn't prove…" Aaron breaks in, "Want to read to the messages, yourself?" He pulled out his phone and shoved it in Leon's face.<p>

* * *

><p>Leon broke away from Cindy's arms. As he read each message, anger began to show on his face. Cindy quietly said, "Leon…" All of a sudden, Leon yelled, "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" She began to answer, "No but…" Leon yells, "SHUT UP!This whole time we were fighting the Saints; I defended you. I thought you were doing the same to me. Apparently, I was wrong." Cindy tries to talk, "Leon… you …" Leon yelled, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?" He carried on, "All the times I told Brad, 'Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her. Don't hurt her,' was a waste of time. You better have a good explanation for this." Cindy said confidently, "Fine, I tell what I always have told you! I HATE you being in the Syndicate! It doesn't matter if the Syndicate is fighting another gang or not. You are always with your Syndicate and I'm sick of it. If the Syndicate called while we're on dates, you ditch me to go with the Syndicate. The reason why I joined the Saints is to crush your Syndicate so you'll be forced to be with me. You say you love me, but it feels like I fighting against the Syndicate for your affection." Leon answers, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Brad interrupts, "Well, why don't you go ahead and choose; the Syndicate or Cindy?" Leon turned to Cindy and said, "I love my Syndicate more than you. The Syndicate will always be first in my life."<p>

* * *

><p>Cindy didn't know to react. Tears flowed down her face and she constantly said, "I don't understand." Leon responded in a sadden tone, "I do. I had to choose you or the Syndicate. The Syndicate is will also be my love over you." Cindy asked in distress, "WHY?" Leon answered, "It's just the mindset of a Syndicate member. It is the mindset of any loyal gangster." Cindy began, "But…" Leon dropped his head down and told her, "Cindy. It's over. Just go." Cindy walks out of the classroom. As she walked out, Brad aimed his gun at her and smiled, "Time to finally rid of that…." Leon twisted Brad's arm and made him drop the gun. Brad asked, "What the hell, Leon? I thought you are a loyal Syndicate member." Leon replied, "I am. But don't harm her." Leon let go of Brad. Brad picked up the gun, and said, "The only reason I'm not killing her is because you're my friend. But don't get upset if she doesn't survive today." Brad walked away, clenching the gun in his hand. As he walked, he thought to himself; this war has to end soon or Leon is going to snap.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like the chapter. Well, if you love Cindy and Leon as a couple you probably didn't like this chapter but oh well. P.S. Don't forget to go on my poll. <strong>


End file.
